Android 21
Android 21 is a Red Ribbon Android who appears as a character in the Dragon Ball Series, first appearing as the main antagonist of Dragon Ball FighterZ. Games *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball: Devolution Dragon Ball FighterZ Moveset *Hors d'Oeuvre Stab *Connoisseur Cut **Kamehameha **Consecutive Energy Blast **Explosive Energy Blast **Homing Energy Blast *Aerial Connoisseur Cut **Solar Flare **Sticky Energy Blast **Barrier Sphere **Sonic Warp *Total Detonation Ball *Photon Wave *Sweet Tooth *Excellent Full Course Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks Normal *Absolute Release Ball Transformed *Photon Wave Cell Absorbed *Hungry Time Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Super Attacks Normal *Absolute Release Ball Transformed, Good *Excellent Full Course Transformed *Photon Wave Transformed, Evil *Danger Time Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks Normal *Absolute Release Ball Transformed *Photon Wave Abilities *A Mysterious Android *Chosen Warriors *Diversion *Planned Passivity Cards *UM2-60 *UM2-FCP8 *UMP-15 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset *Savory Slicer *Total Detonation Ball *Photon Swipe *Majin Kamehameha *Appetizing Rush *Excellent Full Course *Total Evasion Parallel Quests *Spirit Bomb Away! (Level 97, HP: 30,000) **Total Detonation Ball **Majin Kamehameha **Photon Swipe **Savory Slicer **Appetizing Rush **Excellent Full Course **Total Evasion *Timespace Tussle (Level 99, HP: 26,500) **Savory Slice **Majin Kamehameha **Photon Swipe **Total Detonation Ball **Appetizing Rush **Excellent Full Course **Total Evasion Raid Quests *Killer Appetite **Savory Slicer **Total Detonation Ball **Photon Swipe **Majin Kamehameha **Appetizing Rush **Excellent Full Course **Total Evasion Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot Android 21 makes a small appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, where she appears as an employee of Capsule Corporation identified as Female Researcher. Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks Base *Photon Wave Evil *Total Detonation Ball Evil (Transformed) *Total Detonation Ball Special Arts Base *Connoisseur Cut Evil *Sweet Tooth Evil (Transformed) *Sweet Tooth Main Abilities Base *Secret Plan Evil *It's snack time! Evil (Transformed) *I'm getting hungry! Unique Abillities Base *Brilliant Mind *Destructive Android Evil *Bon appétit! *Insatiable Hunger Evil (Transformed) *Bon appétit! *I can't take it any more! Cards *DBL-EVT-13S *DBL21-05S (Evil/Evil (Transformed)) Gallery Dragon Ball FighterZ Website - Android 21.png|Dragon Ball FighterZ - Website Render Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Card - UM2-060.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Card UM2-60 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Card - UM2-FCP8.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Card UM2-FCP8 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Card - UMP-15.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Card UMP-15 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Android 21 - 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Android 21 - 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Android 21 (Transformed).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Transformed) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 21 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 21 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 21 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 21 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 21 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Android 21 3 Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Android 21 - 1.png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon - Android 21 - 2.png|Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 - Character Icon Dragon Ball Legends - Android 21 - Card EVT-13S.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card EVT-13S Dragon Ball Legends - Android 21 (Evil) - Card 21-05S.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 21-05S (Evil) Dragon Ball Legends - Android 21 (Evil) (Transformed) - Card 21-05S.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 21-05S (Evil, Transformed) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Absorption (Character) Users Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Final Bosses Category:Main Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots